


Sul lago

by Shulz



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Summary: „Stanotte, riesco ad immaginarti…So che indosserai la tua bellezza,un sorriso di tale gioia,così brillante e luminoso,come quando con occhi rapiti e doloranti,perso in una dolce meraviglia,io ti guardai, io ti guardai!“John Keats
Relationships: Anthony Donn/Endeavour Morse
Kudos: 2





	Sul lago

**Author's Note:**

> „Stanotte, riesco ad immaginarti…  
> So che indosserai la tua bellezza,  
> un sorriso di tale gioia,  
> così brillante e luminoso,  
> come quando con occhi rapiti e doloranti,  
> perso in una dolce meraviglia,  
> io ti guardai, io ti guardai!“  
> John Keats

Le vacanze estive erano arrivate, tutti avevano una cosa da fare, qualcuno da visitare, posti dove andare...tutti ma non Morse. Lui non aveva niente di tutto questo, aveva solo Susan, la sua ragazza, il suo amore. Ma anche lei era in pieno fermento vacanziero e non sarebbe sicuramente rimasta con lui nello squallido dormitorio della Londsale, pieno di vecchie cariatidi e libri ammuffiti.  
"Avanti Morse, Tony dice che sarebbe felice di averti alla villa sul lago..." disse petulante.  
Questo era vero, Tony era il suo migliore amico, il suo compagno di stanza da sempre, il suo confidente.  
Morse alzò i suoi incredibili occhi azzurri e guardò prima Susan, poi Tony, attraverso lo scompigliati ciuffo di capelli color rame che gli cadeva sulla fronte.  
"Ok, disse" ma non ho intenzione di fare stupidi giochi e cose del.genere"  
"Oh, lo sappiamo bene Pagan, lo sappiamo..." rispose Tony, sorridendo felice.

Il giorno dopo erano alla Villa, un luogo meraviglioso , proprio in riva a uno splendido lago .Tutti entrarono immediatamente in modalità lacustre, con abiti corti, magliette sbracciate e pantaloni corti. Ovviamente non Morse, che si aggirava in maniche di camicia e pantaloni lunghi, non partecipando a giochi, gite in barca, tornei di badminton. Susan si stanco presto del suo atteggiamento e gli mise il broncio, ignorandolo e non parlandogli da giorni. Solo il buon Tony si fermava la sera con lui, bevevano scotch, e ascoltava gli strani discorsi e le infinite citazioni di poesia e opera lirica. Tony lo ascoltava, senza giudizi, e sorrideva...allora Morse gli regalava uno dei suoi rarissimi sorrisi sinceri.  
Un giorno che tutti erano andati a fare una gita e non sarebbero tornati se non a sera, Morse decise di andare al.lago. Lo sciabordio lo attirava, lo rilassava, decise di togliere le scarpe e bagnarsi i piedi.  
Quando fu dentro senti un forte impulso a tuffarsi nell'acqua gelida, e poi era un discreto nuotatore.  
Uscì dall'acqua e si spogliò, facendo un mucchio dei suoi abiti e alla fine tolse anche le mutande. Nudo e glorioso si tuffò, iniziando subito a nuotare, e trovando subito un buon ritmo. Faceva avanti e indietro e cambiava stile a ogni giro.  
La sua mente si stava svuotando e finalmente stava bene. 

Tony decise di tornare alla villa. Era stato separato dagli amici per un affare urgente a Oxford e ora non aveva senso tornare indietro. Avrebbe preso il te con Morse e ascoltato un po' i suoi meravigliosi discorsi, riso un po' di lui, un po' co lui....  
Quando entrò si accorse che non c"era nessuno.  
Allora si aggirò, un po' preoccupato, con una strana apprensione. Uscì fuori e si diresse al piccolo molo privato, stava per andarsene quando scorse il mucchio di vestiti a terra. Si diresse immediatamente pensando che fosse successo qualcosa quando notò i riccioli ramati spuntare dall'acqua seguiti fa braccia ,torso e culo pallido in una perfetta esecuzione dello stile farfalla. Sorrise fra sé Morse stava nuotando ed era nudo! Un sensazione di eccitazione si raccolse nel suo stomaco, come un pugno, e uno strano calore si diffondeva nel suo corpo.  
Senza riflettere si spogliò nudo anche lui e lo raggiunse, si mise sulla sua linea in modo da incontrarlo, Morse tornava indietro a dorso quindi di spalle e quando lo urtò, con tutta la forza, si agitò gridando. "Sono io, Pagan, stai calmo, sono Tony!" lo afferrò per le spalle e lo voltò. Si calmò immediatamente, guardandolo con gli occhi sgranati, incredibilmente blu, le ciglia bagnate, la bocca socchiusa rossa dal freddo, il respiro pesante. Tony deglutì.  
Aveva ancora le mani saldamente sulle sue spalle, le dita che scavano la morbida carne, i pollici che accarezzavano cerchi sulla pelle. Morse guardò Tony, poi le sue mani."Oh, scusami..." provò Tony, ma Morse lo zittì. "Va tutto bene...." chiuse gli occhi, si sporse leggermente e successe.  
Il bacio arrivò improvviso, fu come accendere una miccia e far partire i fuochi artificiali. Le bocche si muovevano freneticamente, le lingue scivolavano una sull'altra, i denti si toccavano, mordendo, rissucchiando, leccando.  
Erano entrambi duri e Morse spinse una coscia fra le gambe di Tony, macinando il suo cazzo contro quello dell'amico. "Ahhhhh...diavolo Pagan, mi stai facendo impazzire" e Tony afferrò il culo di Morse con entrambe le mai, impastando e aprendo le natiche, esponendo il suo buco.  
"In casa....andiamo in casa....ti prego Tony..." Morse gemeva  
"Come vuoi, mio dolce Pagan..."  
Uscirono dal lago, raccolsero velocemente gli abiti e si precipitarono in casa, nella camera da letto di Tony.  
Tony prese un asciugamano dal bagno, tamponando sommariamente i capelli gocciolanti e asciugandosi il corpo, lo fece anche a Morse, percorrendo con la stoffa, la pelle umida, e strofinando i morbidi ricci infuocati. "Dio, Pagan, sei stupendo...." si abbassò a depositare un bacio sul petto dell'amico. Morse sorrise, gettando indietro la testa. Tony attaccò il collo delicato, con morsi e leccate, succhiando e leccando. Morse gemeva sopraffatto.  
Lo buttò sul letto e cominciò il suo lavoro, non ci fu un centimetro di pelle scordato dalla sua bocca, dalle sue mani, dalla lingua sfacciata.  
Tony si inginocchiò davanti a Morse, sdraiato sotto di lui e gli fece aprire le gambe, larghe, esponendo il cazzo duro e bagnato, e il buco tenero e stretto.  
Tony abbassò la testa e lo prese in bocca, roteando la lingua sulla punta, leccando giù fino alla radice, prendendo in bocca le palle, scendendo ancora e leccando e bagnando bene il suo buco, poi ricominciò , succhiando il.cazzo di Morse con forza, incavando le guance, leccando sfrenato, stringendolo nel pugno. Intanto tre dita abili lavoravano il suo buco, fino a che non le spinse dentro. Morse sussultò. "Oh Tonyyy...ahhhhhh" Tony spinse dentro ancora e ancora , sempre succhiando il suo cazzo fino a che piegando e sforbiciando, non toccò il.suo punto meraviglioso. Morse si inarcò gemendo senza vergogna, aprendo di più le gambe, e supplicando di più. Tony allora cominciò a pompare le dita dentro e fuori, sempre più veloce, sincronizzato il movimento della testa, andando su e giù sul cazzo sempre più duro di Morse.  
"Oh Tony...Tony....sto per venire .....oddio, sto per....ahhhh" morse ansimava. Tony lo guardò negli occhi, annuendo, e spinse profondamente le dita in lui. Morse venne con l'intensità di un tornado,tremando, scosso da spasmi di piacere, rilasciando nella bocca di Tony, che inghiottì ogni ondata, veloce e sporco, leccando ogni goccia, e ripulendo perfettamente il cazzo con la lingua. Morse si accasciò , tre dita ancora in il lui , che pompavano pigramente,aprendo ancora di più il suo buco.  
Tony fece sdraiare Morse sullo stomaco, il culo leggermente in aria, e continuò ad aprirlo. Quando tirò fuori le dita il buco di Morse era aperto e fremeva, spalancandosi e stringendosi. Tony gemette, allineò il suo grosso cazzo spinse dentro.Si sdraiò su Morse , gli mise le mani sulle spalle e cominciò a muoversi, scopandolo profondamente e lentamente, ogni tanto accelerando e colpendo il suo punto meraviglioso, facendolo gridare. Muoveva i fianchi frenetico, ansimando e ripetendo "Pagan, Pagannnn"" girando la testa del suo amico e baciandolo a bocca aperta.Si tirò fuori e si sdraiò, Morse prese il suggerimento, si mise a cavalcioni su di lui e cominciò a fare su e giù. Il suo cazzo era di nuovo duro e rimbalzava sulla pancia di Tony, schiaffeggianfolo. I movimenti ora erano frenetici, Tony grugniva " ohhhh, siiiii....siiiii. Ancora, di più, dai Pagan, ci sono quasi, ci sono quasi....stringiti attorno al mio cazzo, toccati.... ti prego, veniamo insieme."  
Morse lo fece, prese a toccarsi mentre rimbalzava sube giù e presto fu al limite " ci...sono...Tonyyyyy" "ohhhhh dioooo, Pagan, oddio..."" Anthony gridò e mentre si rovesciava nel culo di Morse , morse gli venne sul.petto.Entrambi tremavano nell'assestamento, e vedevano il mondo tutto bianco. Esausti si abbandonarono uno vicino all'altro.  
"Endeavour... " disse Morse " chiamami Endeavour ".  
Tony sorrise stringendo Morse e Lui ricambiò il sorriso.  
"Mio" disse Tony. "Tuo" risponde Morse.


End file.
